


Sapnap? More Like Sap Naps...

by AudrerAndJuck



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, angst hurts my soul so you get more fluff before i update other fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27579017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AudrerAndJuck/pseuds/AudrerAndJuck
Summary: Sapnap is really tired after a 24 hour livestream. Karl just loves him a lot.Cuddles and Kisses.
Relationships: Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 37
Kudos: 1032





	Sapnap? More Like Sap Naps...

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo, Audrer here.  
> Coming at you again with some Karlnap fluff because I read the weednap fics and was craving more Karlnap.  
> PogChamp. Enjoy. :)

Karl had told him not to do it. He had told him that attempting a twenty-four hour livestream the day after the Minecraft Championship fueled with nothing but Red Bull and determination was a bad idea. An awful idea, in fact.

Nick wasn’t usually one to listen to logic and reasoning, and this was no exception. Karl’s advice disregarded, he had disappeared into his office for the past almost twenty-four hours. At least Karl had been able to catch up on some work.

Karl picked up his phone and glanced at the screen. It was nearly six o’clock. Nick would hopefully be done with his stream soon. Karl was starving and he was sure that Nick had to be as well.

He had planned to make spaghetti and garlic bread for the two of them tonight. Karl was almost certain that Nick had eaten nothing but Takis and other snacks during the long stream and figured that he would probably appreciate a real meal. 

Karl shut off his laptop and stood up from the couch. He cleared the living room and the dining table of the clutter that had accumulated over the past few days and filled a pot with water to set on the stove. He gathered all of the ingredients he would need from the cupboards and set everything out on the counter.

It was well past six o’clock at this point. Karl wondered where Nick was. The stream should have been over by now. Ignoring his own hunger and how much he desperately wanted to start making the pasta without his boyfriend, Karl decided to check on Nick.

Karl walked over to Nick’s office and knocked on the door in case he was still streaming. He didn’t receive a response. Karl opened the door to find the room empty, except for the various snacks and soda cans leftover from Nick’s stream that were strewn about his desk.

_ Okay… so where the honk is Nick? _

Karl checked the bathroom and the living room with no luck. The last place he looked was their bedroom.

Karl opened the door slowly and finally found what he was looking for. Sprawled out across the bed was a very asleep Nick. His hair was a mess and he looked how one would expect a person who had just finished a twenty-four hour livestream to look: extremely tired.

Nick had pulled plenty of all-nighters before and was a master at running on zero sleep, but eventually it all had to catch up to him—like right now. He must have ended the stream and passed out on the bed immediately afterward.

Part of Karl wanted to wake Nick up and tell him that it was time for dinner, but one look at his sleeping boyfriend would put that thought to rest instantly.

Karl stepped closer to the bed, eyeing Nick’s sleeping figure. His untidy hair had flopped over one of his eyes. His lips were parted slightly and his breaths were soft and even. Peaceful.

Karl giggled softly. Nick was cute like this.

Karl must have giggled a bit less softly than he had thought because Nick stirred a moment later. He stretched his arms out and sighed at the motion. His dark eyes blinked open and eventually came to rest on Karl. Nick gave a small smile.

“Hey,” Karl smiled warmly. He sat down on the bed beside Nick. He took one of Nick’s hands in his own and rubbed circles into the back of his hand with his thumb. “I was just getting ready to make spaghetti and garlic bread if you wanna get up and have some.”

Nick made a noise of protest and closed his eyes once more. Karl rolled his eyes and was ready to get up and make the pasta for himself when Nick grabbed his arm and dragged him into the bed beside him. Karl landed next to him and breathed a laugh.

“You’re a nimrod,” Karl said without an ounce of ill intent behind it. Nick hummed in response. Nick lay on his back while Karl was on his side, facing him. Their fingers were laced together between them.

Karl couldn’t help but stare. Nick was beautiful. Every part of him—his fluffy hair, his soft, pink lips, his dark eyelashes. Karl absolutely adored him.

Nick opened his eyes again, just long enough to notice Karl staring. He exhaled a sleepy laugh but Karl couldn’t bring himself to look away.

Karl moved closer and sat up slightly, leaning on his arm. He used his other hand to run his fingers through Nick’s hair, pushing it out of his eyes. His heart swelled. He loved him so much, and he wanted Nick to know that. He wanted Nick to know that he had his total attention. All of his affections were for him and only him.

He leaned down to press a soft kiss to Nick’s cheek. He saw Nick’s lips curl upward into a small, content smile. He was determined to make that smile wider, to show him how much he loved him.

Karl trailed light kisses down Nick’s cheek and slowly placed them along his jawline despite his tickly stubble. The hand that was in Nick’s hair moved to trace down the side of his face, chest, arm, anywhere Karl could reach.

Karl was half on top of Nick, straddling one of his legs. He was unable to stop his hands from moving, touching Nick, as if he was afraid that if he didn’t commit every inch of his body to memory he might disappear forever.

Karl’s lips found their way to Nick’s neck. Nick hummed happily and tilted his head away slightly, giving Karl more room. Karl accepted it graciously and peppered light kisses on every inch of exposed skin he could find. He kissed along Nick’s collarbone, exposed by the oversized shirt he wore. He kissed him until Nick finally spoke.

“Babe,” Nick said, without opening his eyes. His voice was low and gravelly. “‘M tryna  _ sleep _ .” 

It was obvious that his complaining was only playful and had no meaning behind it—Nick loved when Karl did things like this and Karl knew it—but Karl decided to play along. He sat up and moved to the other side of the bed as if he was going to leave. 

“Alright, then,” Karl pouted in mock sadness. “If you  _ really _ don’t want me here, I guess I’ll just—”

Karl was cut off by Nick coming up behind him and pulling him back down onto the bed next to him. Karl laughed as Nick wrapped his body around him tightly like a koala, anchoring his hands by gathering fists of Karl’s shirt. Nick pressed his face into the crook of Karl’s neck and whispered softly. 

“ _ Don’t leave. _ ”

Karl almost melted at the tone of Nick’s voice. He let himself wrap around Nick as well, one hand playing with his hair, the other hand drawing incomprehensible patterns on his back. Their legs tangled together. 

Karl felt Nick’s warm breath on his neck as he sighed happily. He mindlessly ran his fingers through Nick’s hair. Karl felt Nick’s grip on him soften and his breathing evened out as he fell back to sleep. Karl had a feeling he’d be here a while and was grateful he hadn’t turned the stove on earlier.

Karl leaned down to leave a long kiss on Nick’s forehead. He pressed his face into his hair.

“I love you, baby.”

Karl closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep, filled with so much love.

**Author's Note:**

> Yay cuddles.  
> Thanks for reading!  
> Comments/Kudos appreciated :)))  
> Bye bye.  
> President president.


End file.
